Right Here Waiting
by Aynslesa
Summary: A Mimato songfic: The sequel to 'I Thought She Knew'. Please r/r.


Right Here Waiting

__

Oceans apart day after day

And I slowly go insane

I hear your voice on the line

but it doesn't stop the pain

It's been a week, thought Mimi. _It's been a week, and there's still been no call. Did he get my message?_ She sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed, checking her answering machine again. There was a call from Sora, and another from her new school, but that was it. 

Suddenly the phone rang. Immediately Mimi grabbed the receiver. _Calm down, you're acting like a lovesick teenager_, she scolded herself. To which she answered, _Oh, shut up. I _am_ a lovesick teenager_. "Hello?"

"Mimi?"

Her voice caught. She knew that voice. "M – Matt?"

__

If I see you next to never

Then how can we say forever

"Yeah, it's me," Matt said, his voice low and uncertain. "Sorry I didn't call earlier – I, uh, I've been busy. You know. Classes and everything."

"Mm-hmm," she agreed, nodding. "I'm glad you called. I was worried when you didn't show up at the airport." _Worried? You were practically hyperventilating with fear all the way to Okinawa!_ Darn that annoying voice in her head. "I thought you might be mad at me or something.'

"Mad?" She heard a soft rustling which she could only imagine was the sound of Matt's hair brushing against the mouthpiece as he shook his head. "No, I wasn't mad. So . . . what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

__

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

Do I tell him or not? While the two sides conflicted in her mind, she tried to think of something to say. "I wanted to make sure you were okay," she said, while the voice inside her screamed at her. Okay, so maybe that was little lame. "I thought something might have happened." Time to take the plunge. "I'm glad everything's all right – I'd be really upset if anything had happen."

There was a stretch of silence on the other end. _Did he hang up?_ she thought frantically. "Matt? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice slightly shaky. "Yeah, I'm still here."

__

I took for granted, all the times

That I thought would last somehow

I hear the laughter, I taste the tears

But I can't get near you now

"Did you mean it?" he asked.

"Mean what?"

"That you'd be upset if anything happened to me," he answered.

Mimi nodded emphatically, then realized that there was no way he could see her. She wished he could – why did there have to be an ocean and a continent separating them? "Yes," she said. "I wanted to tell you . . . I meant to, at the airport, but you weren't there . . . I should've said something before then, I know, but I was afraid . . ." _Uh, oh, I'm babbling. _

"Mimi," he said, cutting her short. "I wanted to tell you something, too."

__

Oh, can't you see it baby

You've got me going crazy

"Ever since the Digital World," he said, "I've, uh, kind of had a crush on you."

She didn't quite catch that last part. "What?"

"I like you, okay?" he said suddenly. "I like you. As in _like_. Ever since the Digital World. I was going to tell you but then you told us you were leaving and I thought maybe it was because of something I did so I decided not to tell you and I didn't go to the airport because I didn't want to see you leave so I stayed home and cried and then you called and then it took me a whole week just to get up the nerve to call you and now I'm thinking you probably just want to hang up the phone and laugh because it's not everyday that Matt Ishida starts tripping over himself over a girl."

Mimi stared at the phone. "Did you just say you _cried?_"

There was a pause. "All that and the one thing you pounce on is the fact that I cried," he muttered. "Yeah, I cried. Don't tell Tai."

__

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

There was another brief moment of silence, and then Mimi spoke. "I wish you would've told me," she said quietly. "Before I left, I mean."

Matt gulped. "When you said you'd be upset . . ."

"I meant in a more than 'just friends' way," she finished. "I guess since you've made your confession, I can do it, too. I like you, Yamato Ishida. And right now I'm beginning to regret leaving Japan."

"Hey, you had an opportunity you just couldn't pass up," he said lightly. "I understand. Maybe it's a good thing, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you hadn't moved to the other side of the world and ended up talking to me on the phone, we probably never would've gotten up enough nerve to tell each other what we were having such a hard time saying in person," he answered. "You know what I mean?"

She knew exactly what he meant. "So what you're saying is, this might have been fate."

"Divine intervention," he said, laughing. "Not that I believe in that stuff."

"So," she said, taking a deep breath, "what do we do now? Is this the part where we end up saying that the long-distance thing just wouldn't work and it'd be better to just be friends?"

__

I wonder how we can survive

This romance

But in the end if I'm with you

I'll take chance

Oh, can't you see it baby

You've got me going crazy

"Nah," he said, and she could practically hear the grin in his voice. "You'll be back in what, a year, two years?"

"Yes," she said, biting her lip. 

"And you're planning on visiting for holidays and vacations?"

"Mm-hmm." Where was he going with this?

"Well then," Matt said, "I don't think it's long-distance at all. After all, I'm not going anywhere."

__

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

Waiting for you

Well, how's that for a sequel? I wasn't really considering doing a sequel to _I Thought She Knew_, but when certain people asked for one, I got to thinking, hmm, maybe! So I sat down and typed this thing up. I'm not sure if the song really fits the story, but I liked it. Let me know if you do, too.

Digimon: Digital Monsters © Toei Animation and Saban Entertainment (I think). Also Fox Kids Network. 

'Right Here Waiting' © Richard Marx _Repeat Offender_

I other words, I don't own either one. 


End file.
